wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
New Britain (1983: Doomsday)
New Britain is a state located in southern Africa. It acted as a homeland for British survivors of Doomsday led by King Andrew I. New Britain is known by many names, including New Blighty, Third British Empire and the British African Empire. Since its formation, New Britain has done much to make the previous injustices of apartheid illegal. History :See main article: Regions and Territories Regions *'Makana' *'Kouga' *'Ndlambe' *'Camdeboo' *'Sunday's River Valley' *'Blue Crane Route' *'Kou-Kamma' *'Baviaans ' *'Ikwezi' *'Aberdeen Plain' *'Mandela City' *' and Tristan da Cunha:' One of two former British Dependent Territories of Old Britain which became part of New Britain. *Ascension: The other former British Dependent Territory '''of Old Britain to become part of New Britain. Territories * : New Britain has established a small colony in Antarctica in an effort to see if they can tap the natural resources located there and reinforce its claims on Antarctic territory. *'''Prince Edward Islands *'Bouvet Island' Law New Britain's way of maintaining order and stopping the various ethnic groups from collapsing into civil war is through instilling an idea of community, embracing the "cultural unity" of the Old Empire. When that doesn't work, the government falls back on the "Establishment of the Realm act". The act allows government representatives to keep law and order in their territory through draconian punishment. Minor crimes get lashes and time in the stockade, while major crimes such as murder; are punishable by death. Treason is punishable by summary execution by firing squad Politics :See also: The British Imperial Party, the youngest major political party of New Britain was elected in a landslide, promising the return of New Britain onto the international scene, an end to corruption and no more fawning to the League of Nations. The Parliament has passed an amendment that encourages immigration to New Britain from any country in the former Commonwealth, the former USA and Africa. The Governor-General has commented on the new tradition of New British life: pastoralism. "This new culture brings us closer towards our adoptive land. People like the Imperialists endanger that by threatening our otherwise friendly neighbours" The British Imperial Party has condemned her for speaking against their young government. Thousands citizens of New Britain have fled to other Anglophone and neighboring countries to escape Imperialist policies which are feared could lead to New Britain's destruction and the re-establishment of apartheid. Demographics The slight majority of the population is black though when compared to other areas of Africa the percentage of white population is very high. These are mostly Anglo-Africans with a sizable Home British minority. There are also large coloured minorities due to the governmental encouragement of inter-race marriage and refugees from other parts of former South Africa. However, other groups have formed in the clash of cultures and need to survive. Demographic terminology. *Home British: Anyone born in the former United Kingdom. *New British: Anyone born in New Britain *Anglo-African: English speaking whites from South Africa who can trace their ancestry to before Doomsday. *Xhosa: Of or relating to the Xhosa ethnic group. *Bahadur: Name given to those who are of Indian descent. * : Name given to nomadic tribesmen descended from British people. *Khaki: Name given to militaristic wandering mercenaries of usually mixed British and native descent though there is no fixed ethnicity. Military The military of New Britain is deeply respected since it was they who founded the nation and set up the government that initiated the Exodus. It has fought in many engagements against KwaXhosa and the Orange Free State as well as attacking various warlords. The New British people are deeply pained to know that their occupation of KwaXhosa cost them their Observer Status in the League of Nations. However, this doesn't stop the Armed Forces from being quite large. On October 12th, New British forces were officially withdrawn from KwaXhosa, though a large border garrison exists to ensure KwaXhosan compliance to the Britano-Xhosa Treaty. On September 15th 2009, New Britain attacked various warlordships to the north and extended its frontier dramatically. There were scenes of great jubilation in Port Elizabeth as well as in the liberated provinces. Once the by far the largest and best equipped part of New Britain's Armed Forces, the navy was severely reduced in terms of size and importance since the arrival in South Africa and consequently replaced by the New British army as the leading armed force of NB. The New Britain's Air Force is the smallest armed branch of NB and based on the aircraft and crews of the original British Expeditionary Force (mainly the Fleet Air Arm of the Invincible-group and evacuated remains of the RAF) and captured former South African aircraft as well as veterans from the dissolved South African Air Force. HMS Invincible was sold to Brazil in 1998 when it was decided that New Britain could no longer afford to keep the aircraft carrier. The most elite regiment in the New British army is the Special Air Services, made up of the remains of former units of the SAS, SBS, and the Rhodesian SAS. Other regiments include: the Life Guards, the Grenadier Guards, the Parachute Regiment, the Rifles, the Green Jackets, the Royal Hussars, and the Light Dragoons. The first two are the household regiments the rest are the regulars. Economy New Britain has strove to maintain a semblance of free market policy, but the post-Doomsday developments forced them to adopt nationalization. Because of this socialism has a strong influence on government politics. The economy of New Britain is primarily agricultural. Many of the farms have been settled by refugees under government supervision. The government has also begun a program to redistribute the wealth of the upper class to the still poor majority. Many Home British people who fled to South Africa believe that the cause of World War III was industrialization and prefer the simple life. However other people, particularly Asians and Africans who had lived in poverty before Doomsday alongside some of the less well off Home British, want to reconstruct New Britain as an industrial nation. This division is one of the issues often discussed in the New British Parliament. Technological progress has been slow, as the country concentrates more on building up former prosperity. It currently has little in funding for renewable resources, with its efforts aimed at utilizing the existing energy infrastructure. Recently, a mass-industrialisation has begun in an effort to make New Britain's influence felt on the scene outside of southern Africa. Religion In the aftermath of Doomsday, faith in organised religion was brought to the brink. Christianity '''is still the dominant religion in New Britain, Anglicanism having evolved into '''Britannicism. Britannicism is basically Anglicanism that has absorbed the emigrated remnants of the Church of Scotland and Ireland as well as various African aspects. Other elements from the Asian community in South Africa have been added as well. However, the atheist '''community constitutes a large proportion to the populace. Many theologians have observed that though Doomsday brought the greatest threat to religion ever seen, its very severity was its salvation. So bad was Doomsday that people looked to a higher being to help them where common humanity could not. A few new religions have sprung up in New Britain. '''Camelotism '''preaches the way of the warrior, combining ancient scruples of the knights of old with traditional aspects of the tribal warrior. '''Albionism '''believes that the British themselves are demi-gods, destined to survive the greatest catastrophes and battle against the greatest odds. And finally, the '''Cult of the Once and Future King. This cult believes that Arthur was a god and that all Kings and Queens of the British are the continuance of that divine lineage and are blessed by the hand of the almighty. Sport Association football proved to be the one sport that all ethnic groups had a passionate interest in, and has been a very important social unifier for the entire country. Its national side qualified for the 2010 World Cup. Rugby union, popular in both England and former South Africa, has garnered a tremendous following in its own right. The national team is nicknamed the Lions. New Britain's national federation has approached the ANZC about beginning a series, and has discussed forming an African Series with the RZA and Union of South Africa federations. Other sports garnering interest include cricket and tennis. Its national cricket federation has expressed interest to the ANZC, the East Caribbean Federation and the RZA about resuming Test Match series in some form by 2013. International Relations New Britain has dropped all claims on the British Isles in order to ensure co-operation, primary with the other British survivor nations. New Britain's observer status in the League of Nations was suspended for their continued occupation of KwaXhosa. Following the Britano-Xhosa Treaty, KwaXhosa's military is limited but the country itself is not occupied anymore by the Armed forces of New Britain and LoN membership has been requested again. In 1984 the (BSA) was created to help British refugees and stranded military personal in Australasia. Since contact was re-established with New Britain, the BSA has worked to encourage immigration to New Britain. New Britain claims the area of former South Africa, under the claim that since the collapse of the South African government, the mandate on it passed into the hands of the legitimate successor to the British Parliament, in this case New Britain, although its de facto claims are limited to the south of former South Africa. New Britain is an active member of the Commonwealth. Current Situation Currently, New Britain is attaining new heights in economic growth and industrialisation as it expands its infrastructure. The Pound has become stronger in southern Africa, and goods from New Britain such as automobiles and consumer electronics are some of the best quality in the region. Feeling towards KwaXhosa and the League of Nations is generally negative; most people thinking that the League defends a nation full of racists and terrorists from one of the few stable and democratic nations in the region. Since its failures to extend itself in the east and north, New Britain has looked west and piled through a good section of the eastern Cape, towards its ally, the RZA. As usual, there have been mutterings of condemnation, but the concentration minor warlords have lead many to be much quieter in this regard than before. Flag :See Main Article: See also Category:African countries (1983: Doomsday) Category:South Africa Category:New Britain (1983: Doomsday) Category:African Economic Community (1983: Doomsday) Category:South Africa (1983: Doomsday) Category:Organizations (1983: Doomsday) Commonwealth of British Nations (1983: Doomsday) Category:Commonwealth of British Nations (1983: Doomsday)